Rubies and Diamonds
by Lynne Waters
Summary: As Raimundo is appointed Shoku Warrior, he finds himself missing something in life. As Master Fung both guides him and warns the Dragons of a coming evil, does Rai find learn what he has been missing. Short Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Xiaolin Showdown.**

* * *

><p>Raimundo walked silently around the temple gardens. He hummed quietly to himself as he approached an old decrepit tree that had been plated long ago as a remembrance of Dashi's triumph over Wuya. Looking up at the great branches he welcomed the shade from the harsh summer sun. Smiling he conjured a small blast of wind and hurled himself into one of the larger branches. It was only among these branches did he find any peace from his daily duties. Despite having proved himself as a leader among his fellow dragons, Rai still felt as if something were missing from his life. Even with the extra duties he was given as Shoku Warrior, Rai found he could never quell a longing within his heart, and often found his mind wandering when he needed to be focusing on the tasks before him. Often he had begun to journey to this ancient tree to find some solace, and perhaps answers, to his troubled teenage mind. But alas, after a year of trying he had come no closer to healing himself.<p>

"Rai, are you up there again?" Rai looked towards the sound of the soft voice to see Kimiko staring up at the branches, her blue eyes searching for him. Slightly angry that she had disturbed his peace, Rai ignored her and leaned once more against the tree. "Raimundo!" Her voice became angrier and Rai noticed the fiery tones quelling deep inside. "I know you're up there. Master Fung wants to talk to us, so get your lazy butt down here." Rai sighed and weighed his options. He could go with Kimiko and listen to one of Master Fung's endless lessons, or he could stay up here in the tree and wonder more about this hole he felt. "RAIMUNDO PEDROSA!" Kimiko was shouting now, shaking the branches around Rai. He cautiously peered over the leaves and unfortunately met his fellow dragon's angry eyes. A small ball of fire had begun to form in her left hand. "You have till three," she threatened. "Until I burn this tree with you in it."

"You wouldn't dare." Rai called in his nonchalant tone. He knew Kimiko didn't have the guts to burn down this historic tree.

"Watch me," she sneered, the ball of fire growing bigger. "One," she began slowly. "…two…last chance, Rai." He watched as she lifted her arm back, the fireball bigger than her palm. "THREE!" she shouted slamming her hand to the tree. Inches from the bark the fire went out and her wrist began to tingle with pain. She smiled as Rai tightened his grip around her arm. It had taken him only and instant to summon a wind that would suck the oxygen from her fire and stop her in mid-attack.

"You win," he whispered. "Let's go." Releasing her he led the way back down to the temple. Kimiko rubbed her sore wrist and looked at the tree. Not a single mark.

"So that's truly the power of a Shoku Warrior," she thought, as she headed after her leader.

The two of them climbed the stair to the main hall where they found Master Fung, Omi, and Clay waiting for them.

"Welcome, young monks." Said Master Fung in his unearthly tone. "I have been awaiting your arrival so as to discuss a serious matter with you."

"Not the end of the world again." Rai sighed. Though he had been chosen leader that did not mean he had let all his old ways die.

"What else did you expect?" Dojo asked from his position around Master Fung's neck. Master Fung ignored him and carried on as though he had not been interrupted.

"Yes, Raimundo. But this time it is not just our world in jeopardy." The monks looked curiously to their master, their eyes egging him on. "My young monks, a darkness, the likes this world has never seen is rising, and despite your training, I'm afraid Shen Gong Wu will be of little help in our upcoming battles. The fellow monks and I have spent much time meditating on this matter, and with help have determined there is time to prepare." The dragons glanced around at each other, barely able to comprehend the words spoken by their master. Clay was the first to raise his hand and ask a question of Master Fung.

"So yer saying there are other worlds out there. Sides our own, I mean." Master Fung nodded.

"These worlds are usually separate, but we must train young monks, to be ready to battle without the Shen Gong Wu. I fear it will not be just our world in peril when an evil the likes we've never seen before strikes. Go now and ponder these things. But first, Raimundo, a word." The other dragons stood up, bowed, and headed to the gardens to talk about the strange things of which their master spoke.

"Master Fung?"

"Raimundo, I fear as Shoku Dragon, you must challenge yourself most of all. In years soon to pass you may find you will have to leave the safety of the temple in order to follow your true destiny."

"I understand, Master Fung." He clasped his hands together and bowed. Master Fung returned the bow, but after they had raised their heads, he placed a soft hand on Rai's shoulder.

"I sense much disturbance within you Dragon of the Wind. You must meditate more on these things, look deeper inside yourself, take a closer look at your surroundings; you will be surprised what you may find there."

"Yes, master." Rai nodded and turned to join his fellow dragons. As expected he found them in the water garden talk among themselves.

"What words of wisdom did Master Fung impart on you, Raimundo?" Omi asked curiously as his leader joined the group.

"Not much more than he told us together." Rai said softly, staring at the ground.

"You okay, Rai? You look kinda down." Kimiko's soft voice called to him, and he felt her hand gently slide along his back. He looked up and for the first time noticed just how beautiful her bright blue eyes were. He felt his checks begin to burn, and realized he may be blushing. Quickly he stood up, his face once more to the ground.

"I'm fine, come on guys, you heard Master Fung, we have some serious training to do." He led the way to the training grounds, and with as much strength as he could muster began to attack the wooden dummy with every move he knew. The other dragons followed suit and after hours of training they were all exhausted.

For three years the Xiaolin dragons continued their training without Shen Gong Wu. With every passing day they become more powerful, more agile, much wiser. None more so than Raimundo. He trained the hardest of them all, waking first and retiring to bed last. Some nights he had no sleep but endlessly trained on and on. Over time he noticed how more appealing Kimiko was. How strong a fighter she had become. He had come to admire her mastery over such a temperamental element as fire. It was because of this the monks won many more Xiaolin showdowns, until their enemies had no Shen Gong Wu left to wager. While according to Dojo there was still a few Shen Gong Wu left, they had little to no power and were little more than pieces of junk. Raimundo had proven himself worthy as Shoku Warrior, and as a leader for his fellow warriors. The four of them had become an almost unstoppable force, even defeating Chase Young and imprisoning him along with Wuya, Hannibal Roy Bean, and many other evils within the Ying-Yang world. Life seemed exceedingly peaceful at the temple, and good had reigned long over evil. While not entirely destroyed, the dragons kept close tabs on the prisoners and had moved the Wu to a safe location, where even they themselves had no access.

Raimundo had at last come to accept that he had feelings for Kimiko. In his opinion it had taken him far too long to come to this realization. The two had begun dating soon after the imprisonment of evil and they had only grown stronger together. Clay had been introduced by his father to a neighboring cowgirl and the two had hit it off rather quickly, both constantly trading lassoing techniques. Even Omi had met a village girl he had begun to swoon for, mainly for her ability to preform martial arts moves he'd never heard of. While he still, as he said dally-dillied, with his feelings, Rai was constantly urging him to ask her out.

Besides budding romances and an extremely prolonged period of peace, Raimundo sensed a great evil forming on the horizon. Many days he returned to that old tree and hidden among its branches he thought. Often he would find himself star-gazing, and ever more recently did he notice every night there were less and less stars in the sky. He did not consult anyone about this strange phenomenon, but continued to watch the stars disappear every night.

"Rai?" Once again, while he was hidden in the tree one night did Kimiko's voice call out to him. He moved a neighboring branch aside and looked down at her. "Room for one more?" She smiled. Rai laughed softly and nimbly jumped down to greet her. She raised an eyebrow at him. Rai was not surprised, for usually he sent a small wave to wind to bring her to him, but tonight he had something much different on his mind. He swept her up into a cradle in his arms, and with his power of wind, carried her to the topmost branches of the tree. Placing her gently on a branch he sat close to her, never taking his hand from hers.

"I've been watching the stars. Every night it seem as though they are disappearing. I fear the evil Master Fung spoke about years ago are close on the horizon. Kim, I'm frightened for the temple, for the world," he gazed into her eyes, "for you."

"I can handle myself," she reassured him, leaning her small head on his shoulder. "I love you, Rai. And no matter what evil comes, I will not stop loving you. I will always be by your side."

"And that is where I will always want you, by my side." He took his free hand a very slowly turned her face to meet his. With a smile on his face he bent down and touched his forehead to hers. "Kimiko Tohomiko, I love you more than should be legally be allowed." She smiled and raised her eyes to meet his. "I could not imagine fighting a battle without you by my side, nor does any victory feel sweeter than the ones I share with you. Kim, you mean the world to me, a world I would not see hurt or upset. You know I would do anything to protect you, and beg you to let me do just that." He leaned back and looking deep into her blue eyes with his green he asked, "Kimiko, will you marry me?"

Kimiko looked down from Rai's eyes to see a small blue velvet box in his hand. She knew, as any woman knows, what lay inside. She loved Rai with all her heart, but she had doubts. They were only nineteen, many would say too young to be married. However, she also knew she wanted nothing more to be with Raimundo forever. "Of course," she said softly after a few moments, causing a wide grin to spread across Rai's face. He opened the box and inside laid a brilliant red ruby surrounded by tiny diamonds.

"I thought it appropriate. You're fire is more beautiful and artful than any ruby. And when they are combined with my wind, or diamonds, it creates something more beautiful than the stars themselves. Though never could anything compare to your beauty," he added with a wink.

"You have also been so cheesy," Kimiko giggled as her fiancée slid the ring onto her finger.

"Only for the one I love," Rai replied as he pulled Kimiko into a deep kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**This oneshot is actually a prequel to much larger story I am currently setting up the foundations for. I am planning for a crossover story with another fandom very much loved, one you may have noticed appearing in part of this story *wink*. As I am about to leave for vacation, and am hoping to stop setting up stories, and begin writing more fanfics and even a few originals, I hope you will be patient until I can further my story that goes with this prequel. Any comments are greatly welcomed and appreciated. I know I need much improvement as a writer and I hope to include you on this journey :). Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
